


Happy ending for dragons

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gabriel! Au character, Happy Ending, Malefient and Gabriel, True Love, dragon - Freeform, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought about who is the father of Lily? I do, and so was the story. The story begins a few days after a group headed by Emma vanished into the underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy ending for dragons

"You look tired," The voice that she heard belonged to Bell. Maleficent turned her head. She sat at the bar in bistro. The fifth day in the office of mayor was more than challenging. Behinde the windows but luckily it was dark, which meant a few hours rest. She cursed Regina. At the same time,she is happy she have her trust. She put down her glass with wiskie.

"Bad day," She grimaced and looked at Bell. 

"I know Leroy and his team can be more than annoying," Bell laughed and sipped his coffee. "I'll also add some suspicious information."

Maleficent on her quizzical look, and finished his drink.

"This  afternoon came Arturs soldires, looking for any information about the dragons'

"Then why not come to ask me, they could save time in the library."

Bell shrugged. "I do not know."

"I'll have an eye on them, and the next time someone comes looking for something about dragons send them straight to me." 

Bell left her with her drink. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The door  to the mayor s oficce opened. Leroy and his crew of dwarves came. Everyone had their axes over their shoulders and were dirty, it probably went straight from the mines.

"As the new mayor, you must do something,"

"Snow White does not  learned you to knock?" Mal just looked up from the papers.

"At no time fo knocking, sister.In the racket at the mines  we simply can not work," Leroy stepped to the table and certainly to hit in hit. "It's time to do something,"

"What I have to do with the racket mines?"

"I know a dragon when I hear him. We listened to these sounds before, "Leroy was not afraid lifted his eyes and looked into them Maleficent.

She finally seemed to her getting interested. She got up from her chair.

"Dragon you say?"

"We know the dragon,"

"In that case, come to show me." And so they went from mayor's office.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_ He ran through the forest. He jump over the fallen tree. Softly landed on the moss. He looked back. From under the hood had shone into the darkness bright green eyes. They watched him! He must find a cave, the only place where they can hide. Again he ran. From his side arrow jutting. Soon, however, he found what he wanted, he knew these woods  he was at home here. Rock right in front of him. He allowed himself to slow down. He leaned against the icy rock, shuddering breath. Then he walked into the darkness. _

_ He thought that he is in safe.He want to sit on the ground. Just as it did so it happened. He felt around him pulling the network, and felt the magic. _

_ He was trapped! Out of the darkness came a laugh. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When they walked into the mines. The mines were silent. All the could hear was the water dripping somewhere in the corridor.

"So that's your dragon? Do you think that here lives water dragon "Maleficent turned directly to the Leroy. He stepped back a bit. Her eyes sparkled magically. They changed the color, he can saw fire in them. She was angry, she was so mad at them. 

"If you want to see the dragon, just keep trying me!" She closed his eyes and vanished. She had enough of them. 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"We must forget our dispute." Arthur paced the cell. "Mainly we have to find it,"

Lancelot watched him, yet said nothing. "Tell me one good reason why I should help you?" 

"Because of this we are in the same boat, if it finds and gets to the him." Arthur shook his head and finally stopped. "Then no one and nothing can stop him. He'll want our death "

"Maybe he is not here, there is a possibility that he stay in Camelot,"

"It's hard, he was in the castle prison when curse came, so he is somewhere here."

"I think so ..." 

"So get me out," Arthur stopped. He watched as the sword broke the lock. Together they left empty sheriff's office.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_ "Maybe we should not do," Guinevere pacing back and forth. "You know that people see good in him," she shook her head and paused to look back to her husband, who sat on the throne.  _

_ "There's nothing else we could do," Arthur shook his head and stood. He followed his wife. _

_ "I'm just saying that people can turn against us,in their opinion they help more than us, " _

_ "Who dares to assert such a thing ?!" Arthur's voice vast space down the hall. _

_ "People" _

_ "Then no one will say anything like that! His power will be mine! "Laughed Arthur. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In the house she felt so lonely. In the library she have company. Without Rumple she was sad and lolnely. She banged the door behind her from the house and walked along the path between the trees, which over time have changed in the thick forest. At that moment she saw a sort of shiny object stuck in the moss. She came closer. It was the golden scepter that was on top of a small lion. Bell him gently picked up and went back into the house. There, she examines better. She returned to the house where she made tea and took several books to verify what she thought of the way. This is scepter belongs Arthur? Or someone else?

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He lay on the ground. He was very thirsty. Everything ached. He closed his eyes. He must get out of here. He felt that the air flows upwards. There was a chance to get out of here. He was not sure how he got here, he was sure he wanted out. It is not looke like under Camelot. 

He tried to change, without his scepter. He knew that without him it is difficult, almost impossible but felt he could pull it off. Suddenly broke the silence surrounding a strange sort of creak and voices. 

"We must hurry, we do not have much time before the library opens," 

" I know." Said the second voice.

"Is anyone there ?!" shouted uncertainly. Soon he saw two figures, it shone a torch strange. He squinted into the light. 

"We found him," came the voice of winning one of the men. He recognized the coat of arms, which were embroidered on the chest.

"No, no ...." He sounded desperate, defied the hands. He must resist. She was not going to catch again. Only the knights stopped, the man's eyes shone green in the dark. "Not again!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In the books they had at home, she can find it. The first place she went was the library. Scepter in her hand, wrapped in one of her shawl. Maybe he finds more. She slammed the door behind her, she took off her jacket and set it on the counter scepter.

Thens he came back to him, gently, after she unpacked, picked up. Then it happened. Her eyes welled with tears. She cried. Such pain did not expect scepter was hot.

She dropped it back on the counter and looked horrified at his left hand. She had burned his hand lane, where scepter touch. She have to lean against the counter pain was almost unbearable.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The second of the Knights drew his sword and started toward him. The man on the ground stand up. Then it happened, he felt a surge of energy. He would know that any time there was no doubt about what it is. Magic!

He looked down at his hands, they began covering scales. It worked! At the moment he wrapped an orange cloud of magic. Soon the man was not there. 

Stunned Knight raised his eyes, stood before him, dark green dragon.

The dragon threw back his head and scream horribly. Then a soldier with a sword engulfed fire. 

"This is not reasonable," said the second man, a soldier, dragon know King Arthur.

The dragon scream just wanted to burn him, too. Arthur was promptly hid behind the nearest rock.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"I brought you your hazelnut latte," Ruby came into the library and the coffee cup dropped to the ground. "Bell!" She ran after his friend. 

"I'm fine, but it severely hurts ...." Bell looked at Ruby, who gently took his burned hand.

"From what is it?" 

"From  it," Bell threw his head toward the scepter.

"Okay, we have to look in your hand," 

. "Yeah, but we have to take them. It will be magical, "Bell looked at the scepter.

"I guess so, 'said Ruby, even though her scepter at power reaching want to, use a scarf in him before Bell brought and wrapped it. Together they left, it must treat Bell.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The dragon reared back and sream horribly. Arthur hidden behind a stone and felt  dragon breath. Fire. 

Dragon felt a kind of strength, but suddenly as if to stop the water flow and current forces ceased. The dragon became a man again. He fell to the ground from a great height. He had little power, perhaps even less than before.

Held scream, the last thing he saw was Arthur's winning face. Again he got him, but he can handle it, get to experience the freedom and flying again! And then, and then he finds her. Finally....

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

"Can I interrupt you?" There was a knock on open door  to the office of mayor. Then walked taller man dressed in loose trousers and canvas shirt, over which was draped royal coat of arms, Camelot.It was clear who he is.

"What are you doing here? I think you have to be somewhere else." Said Maleficent and went after him.

"I had to ask you something. My men explored the complex of tunnels under Storybrooke and found something very surprising. They came to see me in jail and get me out to help them. But as I understand, it is a magical object. And you're the only one who can see what exactly it is. "

"Well,  I look at it, but first we have to make some stops,"She took his hand and both was disepeard in a cloud of magic. They found themselves in a police cell.

"I did not expect that you will take me with you, but you should see it. What if it destroys the city? "

Maleficent just rolled her eyes and disappeared again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_ "Shall We Dance?" Somebody tell behinde Maleficent, they were at the balls  of King Midas. She turned to the man who was standing directly behind her. He was tall. He had short red hair and amber-green eyes. He was wrapped in the same green coat, which appeared to be covered with dragon scales. _

_ "You may," She grimaced and took the hand of the foreigners. Together they reached the floor. _

_ "Will you tell me your name?" She asked later on, something about the man caught her attention. _

_ "Gabriel," He smiled. "And you say me yours?" _

_ "Maybe," _

_ Maleficent,  study him with special interest. Her gaze cath his eye and his green cloak. They start to dance. _

_ "The nice cloak you got from someone?" _

_ "Well, I made it." He smile and Their eyes met. _

_ "You kill a dragon?" Her tone seem dangerous. _

_ But he just laugh. "I never hurt dragons" _

_ "Where are you from?" She ask,  and together they made another turn. _

_ "From Camelot lady," he smile. _

_ "So you're a knight?" She just hit. _

_ "I'm not, I'm home in the woods around Camelot," he mysteriously laugh. "And you Where you come from you?" The first song end very soon. But they start dancing to the next. _

_ "My home is in the Enchanted Forest." _

_ "There is some Apparently corners very dangerous," He grinn. Soon stop talking. Just danced. The song again very soon end. _

_ "That is, you have to be Able to defend yourself," she laughed. _

_ "I can," he sai. _

_ "Really?" She tease. _

_ "If you do not believe me, come with me out and you'll see what I mean." _

_ Together they left the hall. Maleficent first  does not understand where it leads. They went out into the garden, and she knew when his  eyes glittered by fire. Just as her when she is going to turn. She smiled. _

_ "It's time to tell you my name. Maleficent. "With that their eyes met, and at that point they were almost identical. Together they turned and flew into the sky. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She appeared in the basement under the library. And she wanted to light up a fireball. But nothing happened. She stood there in the dark, listening to the distant drip of water. Again she wanted to light fireball. Nothing! She felt her heart begin to pound. It has to work!

Again she tried, she reached out ahead like a thousand times before. But again nothing happened.

She closed her eyes tightly.She must concentrate. However, she felt nothing, no heat of the fire. Just chill underground. What if something is wrong with her magic ?! 

She spread her hands, she wanted to turn, but again nothing happened.

"You say you are now the only person here I can fully trust!" Angrily, gritting her teeth. "I swear  if this your you you'll regret it, Regina!"

While still in the dark. She tried to calm down. She hated this place. 

 She reached into her pocket for a phone that illuminated the darkness around. The first number which she dialed belonged to Lily. An unfamiliar voice, which said that it can not connect to it from the signal range. Angrily she tossed the phone and he fell hard to the ground and switched off.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_ She rose high in her dragon form. She loved the freedom. Feeling cold air that whipped around. Soon she saw the place where they should meet. When her foot reach the ground, she was again a beautiful woman. Not a dragon. She wore a green dress, her hair loosened learned movement and looked around. She loved this place. _

 

_ It was on a plateau high in the mountains. Enough few careless steps and could collapse down, but enough also some certain steps to discovered something amazing. She walked toward the hot spring that flowed out of rock.  _

_ Around the steam centuries after this that springs bubbled around him into a place where they held water. There arose a pond, just right for dipping. She smiled. When they were here last time found that it will fit more than one person. She turned to the bright blue sky. There was nothing to see, even in the distance. After her shadow crossed her face. _

_ What if he does not come. What if he's just not enough. She shook her head at herself and walked back to the ledge. He cames, she was sure. _

_ But, what if? What if he was afraid of how open she was? Never feel so well with anyone. She stared loking at the sky. Nowhere was nothing to see. _

_ She sat on the ledge, legs dropped off a cliff. Maybe he just delay, delay, which can be explained. She hoped so.  _

_ But when he sat there like an hour she found wrong options because why not come. When she sat in the same position for the second hour forced not to be sad. The third hour she waited, her gaze dominated the fire. She moved out of the rock. One moment she fell in free fall and the other moment she  was a dragon again. She had enough of waiting. She did not come. _

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

"You look sad," Bell turned to Lily.

"Nothing I can find nothing" She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. She got up and walked over to the bar, where girls sad. Ruby make a coffe for them. Bell have bandaged her hand.

"What happened?" Bell show to the bar. In the bar lay some thing. 

"Today I took it to the library to find out what it is. And there it began almost hellish fire, "Bell shook her head. Lily sat on a bar stool free and carefully unwrapped the object. Carefully inspect scepter. She radiated a kind of familiar energy. She took it in her hand. The scepter shin. She didt feel fire.

Ruby with Bell loking at her in amazement.

"You dont feel pain?"

"Nope, and I know why ....." Lily scepter slowly lowered to the bar. "It's belong of the dragon, I saw him. It was only a brief glimpse "

Lily take the phone she must speak with Maleficent. What if this is him? What if he is so close. She listen not know voice from the phone user on the other hand it is switched off or out of range. Lily's mouth twisted. She must tell her.

"I'll see you again," From the bar picked up the scepter and left the diner. The way to City Hall nearly all held directly in record time. She stopped when she stood in the corridor outsideoffice and gasping for breath. Moment, then knocked on the door and went inside to find out that the office is vacant. She walked over to the window to see if the car is in the parking. Very soon she saw  it on the street. That's weird.

"The mayor, a prisoner escaped us!" At the door stopped Leroy.

"What prisoner?" Lily turned away from the window.

"King Arthur, what Maleficent do?"

"What would find him when she hears about it." "Lily grimaced.

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Shall We Dance?" Somebody tell behinde Maleficent, they were at the balls  of King Midas. She turned to the man who was standing directly behind her. He was tall. He had short red hair and amber-green eyes. He was wrapped in the same green coat, which appeared to be covered with dragon scales.

"You may," She grimaced and took the hand of the foreigners. Together they reached the floor.

"Will you tell me your name?" She asked later on, something about the man caught her attention.

"Gabriel," He smiled. "And you say me yours?"

"Maybe,"

Maleficent,  study him with special interest. Her gaze cath his eye and his green cloak. They start to dance.

"The nice cloak you got from someone?"

"Well, I made it." He smile and Their eyes met.

"You kill a dragon?" Her tone seem dangerous.

But he just laugh. "I never hurt dragons"

"Where are you from?" She ask,  and together they made another turn.

"From Camelot lady," he smile.

"So you're a knight?" She just hit.

"I'm not, I'm home in the woods around Camelot," he mysteriously laugh. "And you Where you come from you?" The first song end very soon. But they start dancing to the next.

"My home is in the Enchanted Forest."

"There is some Apparently corners very dangerous," He grinn. Soon stop talking. Just danced. The song again very soon end.

"That is, you have to be Able to defend yourself," she laughed.

"I can," he sai.

"Really?" She tease.

"If you do not believe me, come with me out and you'll see what I mean."

Together they left the hall. Maleficent first  does not understand where it leads. They went out into the garden, and she knew when his  eyes glittered by fire. Just as her when she is going to turn. She smiled.

"It's time to tell you my name. Maleficent. "With that their eyes met, and at that point they were almost identical. Together they turned and flew into the sky.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She appeared in the basement under the library. And she wanted to light up a fireball. But nothing happened. She stood there in the dark, listening to the distant drip of water. Again she wanted to light fireball. Nothing! She felt her heart begin to pound. It has to work!

Again she tried, she reached out ahead like a thousand times before. But again nothing happened.

She closed her eyes tightly.She must concentrate. However, she felt nothing, no heat of the fire. Just chill underground. What if something is wrong with her magic ?! 

She spread her hands, she wanted to turn, but again nothing happened.

"You say you are now the only person here I can fully trust!" Angrily, gritting her teeth. "I swear  if this your you you'll regret it, Regina!"

While still in the dark. She tried to calm down. She hated this place. 

 She reached into her pocket for a phone that illuminated the darkness around. The first number which she dialed belonged to Lily. An unfamiliar voice, which said that it can not connect to it from the signal range. Angrily she tossed the phone and he fell hard to the ground and switched off.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She rose high in her dragon form. She loved the freedom. Feeling cold air that whipped around. Soon she saw the place where they should meet. When her foot reach the ground, she was again a beautiful woman. Not a dragon. She wore a green dress, her hair loosened learned movement and looked around. She loved this place.

 

It was on a plateau high in the mountains. Enough few careless steps and could collapse down, but enough also some certain steps to discovered something amazing. She walked toward the hot spring that flowed out of rock. Around the steam centuries after this that springs bubbled around him into a place where they held water. There arose a pond, just right for dipping. She smiled. When they were here last time found that it will fit more than one person. She turned to the bright blue sky. There was nothing to see, even in the distance. After her shadow crossed her face.

What if he does not come. What if he's just not enough. She shook her head at herself and walked back to the ledge. He cames, she was sure.

But, what if? What if he was afraid of how open she was? Never feel so well with anyone. She stared loking at the sky. Nowhere was nothing to see.

She sat on the ledge, legs dropped off a cliff. Maybe he just delay, delay, which can be explained. She hoped so. But when he sat there like an hour she found wrong options because why not come. When she sat in the same position for the second hour forced not to be sad. The third hour she waited, her gaze dominated the fire. She moved out of the rock. One moment she fell in free fall and the other moment she  was a dragon again. She had enough of waiting. She did not come.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

"You look sad," Bell turned to Lily.

"Nothing I can find nothing" She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. She got up and walked over to the bar, where girls sad. Ruby make a coffe for them. Bell have bandaged her hand.

"What happened?" Bell show to the bar. In the bar lay some thing. 

"Today I took it to the library to find out what it is. And there it began almost hellish fire, "Bell shook her head. Lily sat on a bar stool free and carefully unwrapped the object. Carefully inspect scepter. She radiated a kind of familiar energy. She took it in her hand. The scepter shin. She didt feel fire.

Ruby with Bell loking at her in amazement.

"You dont feel pain?"

"Nope, and I know why ....." Lily scepter slowly lowered to the bar. "It's belong of the dragon, I saw him. It was only a brief glimpse "

Lily take the phone she must speak with Maleficent. What if this is him? What if he is so close. She listen not know voice from the phone user on the other hand it is switched off or out of range. Lily's mouth twisted. She must tell her.

"I'll see you again," From the bar picked up the scepter and left the diner. The way to City Hall nearly all held directly in record time. She stopped when she stood in the corridor outsideoffice and gasping for breath. Moment, then knocked on the door and went inside to find out that the office is vacant. She walked over to the window to see if the car is in the parking. Very soon she saw  it on the street. That's weird.

"The mayor, a prisoner escaped us!" At the door stopped Leroy.

"What prisoner?" Lily turned away from the window.

"King Arthur, what Maleficent do?"

"What would find him when she hears about it." "Lily grimaced.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_ He awoke to ice the floor, his hands were uprooted in an unnatural position, he felt the shackles on them. He felt the side of his arrow sticking out. Carefully, he reached there. He smelled blood. He sat up slowly. It ached all over body.He listen steps. Someone's coming! Even though he could not turn his senses were still brighter than ordinary human senses. In the light of torches a tall dark-haired man. Gabriel knew who he is. King Arthur. _

_ "Why are you looking for me? I did nothing wrong. "Gabriel stood up slowly and grabbed the bars. _

_ "It's not about what you did or did not do, I am interest to something else," _

_ "About what did it? _

_ "I'm concerned about one thing, and a magic dragon" _

_ Gabriel is from the heart laugh. "That  I never can give it to you. With the dragons it does not work like werewolves, not enough to get burned. You have to be born as a dragon. But there are those, which causes transformation magic, but I'm not. " _

_ Arthur looked at him for a moment. "Who is it?" _

_ Gabriel was silent. He knew only one person, where the transformation caused a very strong magic. _

_ "Want to talk? Well then, would you be interested to know that Ihave very capable masters of torture. They will do these things you never dreamed of, and you make it the dragon you will survive and so you will be much torture again and again. "Arthur whispered. _

_ "Or I'll keep you here until you do not speak! I'll find out who it is and then I will make her or him give me her magic! "Arthur angrily left. _

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In the dark  in basement was complete silence. Intermittent dripping water in background. Maleficent began to get nervous. What's happening with her magic, and who keeps her here, and why? It's really Regina, now that he is in town. Who else would it force.

"Surprised it's not Regina, is not it?" Said a voice from the darkness. Maleficent frowned.

"She attacked me first, but I'm not really surprised." I was not going to let himself know how much of it underground nervous. She turned toward the voice.

"You're not surprised?"

She followed him. She stopped very close to this man. Almost she want to kiss him. But he did not move. Only there in the darkness stood and watched her.

"I'm not what you want?"

"Dragon magic," sneered Arthur and underground silence. So until Maleficent laughing.

"Do not confuse a dragon with a werewolf I can not give you my magic. "

"I've heard that there are two kinds of magic dragon with one the person is born and the other kid ability to turn in dragons is  from magic, which if I know is your case."

"How you know that?"

"From a friend you both know very well,"

"I dont like this games, tell me you're talking about," she said.

"About Gabriel," Arthur looked into the eyes of Maleficent. He saw pain. 

"I don know what your are talking about,"

"And why do you think he doesnt come to the meeting?"

"All of this because of you?" 

Maleficent was very close, was a twinkle. Almost the same as if she still had the magic. Arthur felt her hands on her neck. He shouted. With both hands, he grabbed Maleficent hands. He tried to forced her to let him.

Shortly after this he succeeded. Panting and disappeared into the darkness.

"Coward!" She shouted after him. She knew she comes again.

  
  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_ " Are you okay?" He heard a voice. Slowly going through again felt the shackles. He lay on the ground. He felt every muscle in his body. From the wounds on the side flowed blood. They tortured him. Alive, kept him the idea of her.  _

_"Well ... Gabriel, are you okay?"_

_           When he opened his mouth, he coughed. Of the cell next to him, talking with the prisoner. _

_          "I think that if they come again soon, we will not come back even though I am what I am." He coughed. He curled into a ball. Many would be needed to transform. Soon he would be better off. But withou scepterless it fails. Prisoner in the next cell was silence. _

_   "Could you please pass note.Is there a chance that you get out." _

_ "Of course, if I get out, I'll give a note."  _

_  "I'm sorry that I did came. They imprisons me in Camelot, "He licked his lips. _

_ "And to where I give this note?" _

_ "Anyone, just sed a note to a forbidden fortress." Gabriel spoke. She talked to him very hard. Closing his eyes he was very cold. Then suddenly seen nothing.His body shook and he fell into a sweet unconsciousness. _

_ His cellmate as if nothing opened up his cell and followed the guards. He had information that would be his king very interested. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Then what, Leroy left her alone with Lily decided to return to the diner for girls.

"I'm sorry that I run away so fast with that scepter. I'm absolutely sure that it belongs to my father, "she sat beside the girls who were sitting at one of the tables, drinking coffee. 

"Wow ....." Ruby smiled. "So there is hope"

"Well, probably, yes," Smiled Lily.

"Hmm ... but I found a scepter in the woods," Bell tried to temper the enthusiasm of both girls.

"I know, but can you still make a potion that makes us find the owner," Lily looked into  Bell eyes. She finally smiled.

"This I  do not have to do, I'll be right back." He finished his coffee and ran out of the diner. Ruby and Lily watched as defecting Golds pawnshop.

"Do you think it will work?" She looked at Ruby.

"Yeah, Bell can do it and if it's really your father it find him." She smiled and got up to take away the dishes. The bistro was otherwise empty. 

Bell was quickly back with little vial filled with blue-green liquid. He sat down back to the table.

"So .... scepter?" She looked at Lily and she take the scepter. Bell give her a bottle.

"You've got to pour scepter," he explained with a small smile. Lily did it. She flashed a scepter in his hand and left more time sown in the air and then began to move toward  to the door. Lily followed him. She opened the door, otherwise it flashed glass. Bell went after her and even winking at Ruby, she had to stay in the bistro, if someone came. Both girls literally ran over the scepter to keep him out of sight.

  
  
  
  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Scepter fell to the ground and end  to shine. Lily and  Bell gasping for breath. They were deep in the forest. But still heard voices. The girls looked at each other. Lily took the scepter in her hand and walked gingerly behind the sounds.

"I do not understand it, that Arthur had long ago been, here." said one.

Lily and Bell hid behind trees and opened up what was happening before them. Soon came another man voice.

"He promised that there he will soon be here."

" Soon it is a relative with kings." There was a man kneeling on the ground. His hands were tied two heavy chains to large sequoia trees as well as the legs. His hair fell into his face.

"Shut up! "Snapped the guard to the man.

Prisoner still continued. "If Arthur went to Maleficent and hurt, he will regret it!" His voice was almost a growl.

"And how do you force him regret it?" Laughed the four men who were guarding him.

Lily looked at Bell, and both looked utterly bewildered. So they have Maleficent? Lily, however, in that moment, she felt tremendous strength. The scepter flared again. At that moment, she knew what would happen. 

With a smile watched as the prisoner's eyes twinkled and he snapped the chain first, then the second, he threw somewhere among the trees. The men stopped laughing and seized their swords. Magic enveloped prisoner.

Soon tore the other two chains.  They thought that they can not turn, but he's done it. Soon the place was no longer a man but dark green dragon. The dragon scream, and all four men fled. They were knights, but not insane.

Lily fascination came out of their hiding places. She thought he must know something. 

The dragon scream again. Lily stood before him and looked up, her head tilted back. Scepter slipped into the pocket of the sweatshirt.

"Lily! It can be dangerous," Bell called her hidden among the trees. But it was too late. Lily's eyes change to the fire. She wanted to turn. She must know more about him.

"I must!"

"You do not! It does not have to be! "

"I think it is ....." were the last words of Lily.

The dragon sceram again as if he did not understand what the girl was doing on the ground. He realized when she was also changed. Surprisingly, the two dragons silence. Dragons looked each other  eye. The darker ones, but suddenly raised, followed by Lily, who slightly clumsily dropped behind him. Bell watched as dragons fly away and then ran behind them.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dragons landed in front of the library. Arthur just came from the library door. He is smiling hands clutching a small box. When he saw the two dragons his smile became even greater.

"You are late,  she sacrificed herself." And stretched out his arms as if to say, here I am, kill me. Lily was prepared fulfil his wishes. She sent a fire in his direction. Gabriel responded quickly and got hit designated fire Arthur. Lily scream angrily and want to strike again. Arthur hidden behind Gabriel just smiled.

"If you kill him, then it's too late! There is still change! "Exclaimed Gabriel, who very quickly transformed into his human form. Lily looked at him in amazement. She watched as drops to the ground, very exhausted.

"I'm sorry, there is no change my dear," Arthur stepped closer to Gabriel drew his sword. He going to kill him.

"You're a knight,  I elight you to a duel! "Gabriel looked up, a little surprised when king's sword landed at his feet.

"Gabriel Knight? Quite progress on the prisoner. "

Gabriel stand up.

Arthur had a second sword in hand, attacked as they stood facing each other.Gabriel with vigor went on the offensive. He knew that Maleficent have not much time. He must get to her quickly. Arthur began to retreat back to the library.

He was surprised how much has a Gabriel energy and commitment. Soon he had nowhere to retreat stopped at the wall. Gabriel knocked his sword. Right away he felt his neck ice blade. "Now take me nicely for Maleficent, and we fix it," Gabriel's eyes sparkled as he leaned over to Arthur and the hand ripped a magic box, which until now held on.

"Now!"

Gabriel glanced back, he heard a few obscene words. Lily finally turned into a humen. Even in this not very good. She was on the road, shaking.Two girls ran to her. One knew. She's the one who was with her before. She went after them.

"If he does not want to said anything, it is only one place where Maleficen could be ...."  Arthur looked hatefully, said nothing.

"You go to the library, there will be seen in the wall of a battered button to press while you wait, and the wall will open where you walk and an elevator takes you by Maleficent," She smiled and took the sword that Gabriel clutched in his hand.

"I'll do it, believe me." She grinned, moreover, from Granny's diner go Granny with a crossbow to find out what the situation is.

Gabriel came to the door. The room was full of books. Those not interested in him. He walked to the far wall was talking about the girl and was really on her red felt something on it and there was a strange noise. He waited. He nervously bit his lip. He was afraid that there would be late.

He stepped into the elevator and soon closed the door behind him and just as quickly again open.Now he saw her. Collapsed on the ground. Hands in an unnatural position, her legs under her, and her eyes closed. She did not move.

"Maleficent" He ran after her. But she did not open his eyes. He was afraid that he come late. He knel and postponed small box.Her hands were cold as ice. Not so hot as he remembered. Her breathing was very slow. It seemed her magic dragon was associated with the life force much more than she thought.

"No .... no no!" All I could do was give it a try.

He opened the box and it billowed clouds of magic. He surrounded them, but had to return to Maleficent where he belonged, but it did not.

"Damn! Damn! Damn .... "Gabriel wanted to cry. But if that does not work it can do. Literally could feel the energy around as if they now try to enter into it. Still, she did not matter looked Malefient face.

After that time, he was busted hoping to once again see that it will be much kiss again, saying how much he regretted that he could not get to her. But now it was too late.

He leaned down and hugged her tightly, he wanted to give her everything he had. He wanted to save her. He gently kissed her forehead, and then it happened. The magic that surrounded them disappeared. Maleficent is shuddering breath and opened his eyes. Their eyes met. Similarly, she hugged him tightly.

"Gabriel ..."

"Mal ...."

Now it was she who kissed him. That kiss was all, how long did not see him how she thought he had betrayed her, and especially how much she loved him.

"I'm sorry .... I'm sorry ...." he whispered.

"Do not think  about it you're here I will tell you everything, but not now." She whispered and kissed him again.

"From Arthur I got here because of the girl, who also can change to dragon.It is some of the usual ability?"

Mal laughed. Their eyes met again.

"Lily, Lily is our .... Gabriel."

"I thought it  she looks like you in her dragon form."

  
  



End file.
